


The Difference

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Geralt comments on the difference between two monsters he killed.
Series: Geralt’s Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997
Kudos: 2





	The Difference

The difference between Whoreson Junior and Nathaniel Pastodi

Is that Whoreson Junior died from my sword to his heart 

And Nathaniel died from my sword through his neck


End file.
